Noche en vela
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque toda chica tuvo una noche en vela pensando en aquella persona especial, bueno, pues Sakura también. Drabble. NaruSaku.


Hooola. Otra vez yo, nada, hoy vengo con un Fanfic de Naruto Shippuden. Sí, me encanta variar de fandom así como así.

La cosa es que no voy a mentirles, porque no quiero que pierdan su tiempo. El fanfic en sí mismo es malo, al menos en mi aspecto, pero no sé, quizá ustedes puedan disfrutarlo, por eso lo subí. Es, básicamente, lo que me sucede hoy. Exactamente lo mismo, tres y media de la mañana y no pego ojo pensando en él. Supongo que a todos nos pasó alguna vez... En fin, si quieren darle una oportunidad, sería genial, pero estan advertidos. No es de mis mejores obras... -.-

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-Sama. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto. El fic, por otro lado, sí es mío y no permito plagios.

**Summary**: Porque toda chica tuvo alguna noche en vela pensando en aquella persona especial. Bueno, Sakura Haruno también.

**Dedicado**: A mí, justamente, porque estoy igual que Sakura. Pensando y pensando solamente en una persona. Te odio y te amo a la vez. Jajaja.

* * *

**Noche en vela.**

**By: **_Bel._

En ocasiones no tener misiones por, al menos, un par de días es genial, o al menos, eso pensaba Sakura. Incluso una ninja preparada como ella necesitaba al menos un par de días de descanso, tenía familia, amigos, y otras tareas que hacer a demás de arriesgar su vida cada día en alguna misión de riesgo. Pero, aquella noche sí que era especial para la rosada, o más bien, aquella madrugada.

Eran las tres de la mañana y la chica sólo podía dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama de finas sabanas de seda. Se giraba de un lado al otro intentando encontrar una posición lo suficientemente acogedora como para conciliar el sueño, pero no había tenido éxito en horas.

Su mente divagaba y divagaba sin cesar. Pronto, cabeza al techo, abrió los ojos con desgano, las ojeras eran notorias y sus ojos vidriosos también la delataban.

Y solo se quedo ahí, mirando aquél techo blanco e impecable, que solo era alumbrado por la luna. Volteó la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, el que daba hacia la puerta de su habitación. No lo dudó, se levantó de la cama y caminó a paso cansino hacia la cocina, ya se había hecho a la idea de que aquella noche no sería de un sueño sumamente reparador, por lo que se dispuso a preparar café, al menos, aquella deliciosa bebida la reconfortaría un poco. El efecto de la cafeína poco le importaba, no podía estar más despierta de por sí, aunque se sentía agotada, el rubio no la dejaba dormir tranquila.

—¡Maldito Naruto! —Gritó para sí mientras batía el café cada vez más enérgica. Su grito provocó el ladrido de algún que otro perro de la aldea, por lo que rápidamente se reprendió por lo bajo.

Y sólo pensaba en él, en el ya nombrado Naruto, él era el causante de aquella horrible noche en vela. Y, cómo olvidar a Yamato, él también tenía su parte de culpa, porque si no hubiera dicho lo que dijo, ella quizá estaría durmiendo, abrazada a aquél osito rosado de su infancia.

Se sentó, dejando la taza a un lado, esperando que el agua hirviera, y comenzó a recordar aquella misión. Habían pasado tres días desde ella, otra misión fallida por traer a Sasuke a la aldea nuevamente, y Sakura se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a eso. Intentar, intentar y fallar. Intentar, intentar y fallar otra vez, a ese paso, se estaba haciendo a la idea de que Sasuke jamás regresaría.

Naruto lo había dado todo para salvarlo aquella vez, como de costumbre. Y fue la primera vez que Sakura lo vio así, más bien, la primera vez que Sakura vio a su demonio interno. No se había transformado por completo en el zorro de las nueve colas, de ser así, no estaría contando la historia. Pero había tres, tres horribles colas. Y ese no era Naruto, ella lo sabía, pero creía que podía despertar a Naruto, que muy en el fondo del Kyubi, intentaba salir.

Corrió desesperada por ayudarlo. Se había prometido dejar de ser débil, dejar de llorar como niña tonta, pero aquella vez no pudo evitarlo. Ver a Naruto así le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. Corrio, lloró y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su amigo, intentando volverlo en sí. Gritando una y otra vez que no debía preocuparse más por Sasuke, que ella lo traería y que él podría descansar, sabiendo bien que él jamás permitiría eso.

Pero ese no era su rubio amigo, aquél que la golpeó tan ferozmente dejándola inconsciente no era Naruto, su amigo, aquél era un monstruo.

Por suerte, para ella y para todos, aquél traidor estaba allí y pudo ayudarla, al menos un poco.

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido para sus ojos. No supo cuándo fue que se encontró arrastrando a Naruto hacia una parte remota del bosque, con la ayuda de Yamato. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podía verse a sí misma intentando curar a Naruto, y allí. Fue aquella charla la que desencadenó aquella noche.

—Nunca puedo hacer nada por él… —Había susurrado ella, otra vez, al borde del llanto—Siempre tengo que quedarme atrás y ver como los demás me salvan la vida una y otra vez.

Recordaba haber sentido un nudo en la garganta tan fuerte que le impedía respirar: —¡Por mi culpa Naruto esta así! Lo que yo hago jamás vale nada, nunca hago nada útil, algo que pueda servir y que cuente… Nunca.

—Sakura, no importa lo que hagas, en verdad… —Había pronunciado su Sensei del momento, para luego mirar a Naruto, y devolverle la mirada a la rosada— Lo que en verdad cuenta es tu sentimiento por Naruto.

Sakura lo había mirado con los ojos abiertos como platos, impactada de que alguien ajeno a ella la conociera tan bien, ¿o ella era muy obvia?

—Sakura, puedo decirlo sólo con verte, tu am-

Yamato no había podido concluir su frase, ya que la tos de Naruto, quien despertaba lentamente, lo sacó de lugar.

Y el pitido del agua que ya había hervido hace quién sabe cuánto sacó a Sakura de lugar, abriendo los ojos rápidamente y recordando que el agua para su café estaba lista.

Caminó a paso lento por la cocina hasta la cafetera. Volcó el agua en la taza anteriormente batida y le agregó tres cucharadas de azúcar, ni más, ni menos. Perfecto.

Caminó hacia la mesa de la cocina nuevamente, taza en mano, y se sentó de la misma manera que antes. Apoyó la taza y se tomó el rostro con las manos. Siquiera probó el café, su mente no la dejaba siquiera beber.

Y bueno, pensó ella, que ese había sido el comienzo de su noche calvaría. Que por culpa de esa charla, esa tonta charla que no duró más de dos minutos, ella estaba ahí, bebiendo café a las, ahora, tres y media de la madrugada.

Porque Yamato no había dicho nada, pero lo había dicho todo. La había leído como un libro abierto y ella nada pudo hacer para evitarlo.

Era obvio hasta para un coeficiente intelectual bajo que lo que Yamato iba a decir es: Tú amas a Naruto. De eso no había dudas, pero la duda que ella tenía era: ¿En verdad amaba a Naruto?

Respuesta: No sabía. ¿Cómo saberlo? Jamás había sentido lo que sentía ahora por Naruto. Tenía en claro que era un sentimiento fuerte, muy fuerte, de hecho, era el sentimiento más fuerte que había sentido por alguien, pero… ¿De qué sentimiento se trataba?

Bufó, otra vez, la respuesta era: No sé.

—¡Por favor, quiero dormir! —masculló bastante para ser de madrugada. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, como si así el sueño se apoderaría de ella.

—¿Qué se supone que siento? —Dijo para sí y continuó con sarcasmo— ¿cuál es el maravilloso sentimiento nuevo que no deja que pegue un ojo?

Y, para variar, no sabía. Porque no podía decir que era amor, eso aún no era seguro, pero sí podía decir que era un sentimiento fuerte, uno mucho más grande que una simple amistad, incluso más que "su mejor amigo". No, porque "Naruto" y "Mejor amigo" no combinaban bien en su mente, para ella, él era mucho más que eso, solo restaba descifrar qué.

Y tenía toda una noche en vela para descubrirlo.

* * *

¿Muy feo? ¡A qué sí! Bueno, no es culpa mía, yo lo advertí, además este "amado chico" no me deja dormir y, por ende, no puedo consentrarme demasiado. Mil perdones si perdieron su tiempo, no fue mi intención u.u

Los quiero mucho.

Belencitah.


End file.
